De malentendidos a chismes
by Regina-Ryddle
Summary: Después de la guerra Draco Malfoy mantiene un bajo perfil. Sin embargo toda tranquilidad se acaba cuando una muy entusiasta Rita Skeeter comienza a publicar ciertas noticias comprometedoras. HARCO.


**Advertencia: Esta historia es un Harco aunque nada muy explícito, así que si estas historias no son de tu gusto te invito a que te retires, ya que no me responsabilizo de ningún trauma xD**

 _ **Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. No recibo recompensa económica por este fic.**_

 **De malentendidos a chismes.**

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

Nada más entrar al comedor Draco sintió un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo, como si fuera algún tipo de indicador que le advirtiera que algo no estaba bien, aunque a simple vista no hubiera nada que pareciera diferente, su padres como cada mañana ya se encontraban sentados tomando sus alimentos. Haciendo caso omiso de su paranoia, tomó asiento a dos lugares de donde se encontraba sentada su madre.

\- Draco querido, ¿no hay algo que quisieras compartir con tus padres?

De forma involuntaria Draco volvió a sentir ese molesto escalofrío ante la pregunta de su madre, levantó la vista y se dio cuenta de la primera señal que no tuvo que haber pasado por alto antes de entrar al comedor; en manos de su padre se encontraba un ejemplar del diario el profeta. El corazón de Draco empezó a latir fuertemente, algo definitivamente no estaba bien, porque después de que el señor tenebroso fuera derrotado por Potter en la batalla final y su padre tuviera que pasar una temporada en Azkaban, éste nunca leía lo que él consideraba como basura aduladora de mestizos.

\- Esta mañana nos hicieron llegar una noticia interesante - presionó su madre mientras agregaba azúcar a su te.

Draco empezó a sudar frio, su madre nunca tomaba su te de las mañanas con azúcar, definitivamente no era buen augurio. Sosteniendo la respiración se arriesgó a voltear a ver a su padre y vio que éste tenía el entrecejo fruncido y sostenía el diario con más fuerza de la necesaria; y cuando sus ojos se encontraron vio la furia explotando en ojos de su padre, quien después de romper el profeta, se levantó de la mesa y salió sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra. Mientras su madre suspiraba Draco se encontraba en shock.

-Madre… que.. porqué… ¿qué es lo que sucede? -Pudo preguntar por fin, su desconcierto se reflejaba en toda su cara.

Su madre volvió a suspirar y a negar con la cabeza mientras volteaba a ver lo que hasta hace unos minutos había sido un ejemplar del diario el profeta; se levantó de la silla y murmuró un hechizo para repararlo, y una vez que los trozos volvieron a unirse se lo ofreció a Draco mientras lo miraba con tristeza y decepción. Después de que Draco tomara el diario de manos de su madre, ésta salió del comedor sin darle ninguna explicación. Aun sin entender por completo de que iba toda aquella situación abrió el profeta y no pudo evitar el grito que escapó de su garganta al ver el titular:

 _Draco Malfoy confiesa: siempre tuve deseos de hacer este show_

Y para su horror, debajo del titular se podía apreciar la fotografía de un Draco Malfoy enfundado en unos pantalones muy ajustados de cuero mientras subía a un escenario que recreaba el entorno de una prisión, en medio del cual se podía ver un cartel que rezaba concurso de strippers. Draco empezó a hiperventilar, eso no podía estar sucediendo. Con los dedos temblorosos pasó las páginas y llegó a la noticia en la sección de espectáculos, la cual lo dejó aun más horrorizado que la foto de primera plana:

 _Queridos lectores, gracias a una fuente confiable nos hemos podido enterar de uno de los secretos mejor guardados de Draco Malfoy, quien es ampliamente conocido por toda la comunidad mágica por ser el hijo del reconocido mortifago Lucius Malfoy (quien estuvo varios años en Azkaban luego de ser encontrado culpable de varios crímenes cometidos mientras estuvo al servicio de quien-ustedes-saben) y también por haber sido declarado inocente por el Wizengamot no obstante de su participación en la muerte de Albus Dumbledore y por haber dejado entrar a los mortífagos al colegio._

 _Pues bien, fuentes cercanas nos informaron que el día sábado Draco Malfoy fue visto en compañía de sus amigos en un antro muggle (así como lo leen); seguramente estarán sorprendidos (como nosotros lo estuvimos al principio) y se preguntarán que era lo que hacía un sangre pura (hijo de mortífago y que se sospecha el también lo fue) en un bar muggle, ¿causar problemas? ¿Seguir los pasos de su padre?, pues bien, la respuesta que nos dio nuestra fuente nos dejó más sorprendidos que la salida del closet del niño que vivió; porque el motivo por el cual Draco Malfoy acudió a ese bar muggle el sábado por la noche fue para participar en UN SHOW DE STRIPPERS! ¿Sorprendidos? y eso que aun no llegamos a la mejor parte._

 _Luego de tan desconcertante revelación mucho de ustedes seguramente se preguntaran por qué un reconocido hijo de mortífago acude a un bar muggle a participar en un show de strippers, ¿acaso eso tiene algún sentido? Porque para nosotros no lo tenía hasta que nuestra muy confiable fuente nos reveló que en ese concurso se escoge al azar a una persona que se encuentre en el público para que el stripper le dedique su presentación. Pues bien, según nos comentaron Draco Malfoy al principio se encontraba reticente de subir al escenario, pero cuando iba a dar inicio la presentación de otro participante, Draco Malfoy le rogó al guardia de seguridad que lo dejara subir, quien obviamente se negó porque era el turno de otra persona, pero después de que Malfoy le siguiera rogando al guardia diciéndole que ese siempre había sido su más anhelado deseo, éste le dejó subir._

 _A estas alturas seguramente se preguntarán qué fue lo que hizo cambiar de opinión a Draco Malfoy para subir al escenario y además, en la presentación de otro participante. Antes de contestar a esa pregunta hay un dato muy importante que no les he informado y que podría ser la clave de tan repentino cambio de actitud; y eso es que la persona que fue escogida al azar para que el participante en turno le dedicara su show no era otro más que Harry Potter (y no es broma). Y aunque para todos no es una sorpresa el que el niño que vivió guste de frecuentar lugares de ese estilo después de su descubierta sexualidad, a todos nosotros nos queda una interrogante de la que solo podemos conjeturar respuestas:_

 _¿Cuál era el más anhelado deseo de Draco Malfoy, participar en un show de strippers o dedicarle el show al niño que vivió?_

 _Rita Skeeter_

Después de terminar de leer el artículo sentía como si el aire no alcanzara a llegar a sus pulmones del pánico y la furia que le estaba invadiendo rápidamente. Después de lo que parecieron horas de estar boquiabierto de la sorpresa, se dirigió a paso rápido a la chimenea para desaparecer por la red flu.

* * *

\- ¿Y cuando te preguntó qué le dijiste Pansy?

\- Pues que querías que les dijera Blaise, la verdad, su mamá se veía muy angustiada pensando no se qué cosas raras, así que yo la tranquilicé diciéndole que había sido mi idea el que fueran con pantalones de cuero a un bar muggle. -Contestó levantando los hombros como queriéndole quitar importancia al asunto - total no es para tanto-.

Mientras Blaise se daba de topes con la mesa de centro las llamas de la chimenea dieron paso a un muy cabreado Draco Malfoy.

\- Dracoooo- Pansy fue la primera en ir a su encuentro sin darse cuenta de su monumental enojo - estaba a punto de mandarte un lechuza, tu mamá estuvo aquí hace como media hora haciendo preguntas sobre ti y tus pantalones de cuero - le informó mientras la cara de Draco perdía el color.

\- ¿Mi madre? -Repitió Draco apenas con voz.

\- Sí, pero no te preocupes le aclare toda la situación porque se veía muy mortificada - A Draco le dio otro escalofrío al escucharla- Le dije que el que usaran esos pantalones fue mi idea y también el ir a un bar muggle -Draco pasó saliva - después empezó a hacer preguntas raras.

-¿Preguntas raras? - La cuestionó Draco más pálido que un muerto mientras era observado analíticamente por Blaise.

\- Sí, algo sobre un show muggle -contestó mientras se sentaba a lado de Blaise- al principio no entendí a que se refería pero después caí en cuenta que seguramente ya se enteró del show de opera muggle que te morías por ir a ver y al cual nos arrastraste contigo - Draco se cubrió la cara con las manos temiéndose lo peor y Blaise volteó a ver el diario que aun sostenía en su otra mano - y la vi tan mortificada que no pude evitar decirle toda la ilusión que tenías de ir y el miedo que tenías de decirle sobre ese capricho tuyo -Draco sintió ganas de llorar y quiso interrumpir a su amiga pero ésta continuó hablando - ay Draco tu mamá en verdad se veía tan en shock, tal vez deberías hablar con ella sobre tu gusto por la opera muggle, ella lo entenderá -Finalizó muy sonriente.

\- Pansy, cuando mi madre te cuestionó ella no se refería al show de opera muggle al que fuimos - le dijo con la voz estrangulada para confusión de la chica - ella se refería a esto - y les extendió el arrugado diario de su mano.

Sus muy confusos amigos tomaron el profeta y al extenderlo no pudieron ocultar su sorpresa y voltearon a verlo al mismo tiempo con los rostros desencajados. Draco les hizo señas para que leyeran el artículo.

\- Esto es… -Pansy no pudo completar la frase al terminar de leer.

\- ¿Cómo fue que las cosas se enredaron de tal manera? - le cuestionó Blaise aun atónico.

\- Tal parece que Rita Skeeter sigue teniendo ese don para retorcer historias. - Suspiró Draco, y su mente empezó a divagar al sábado en la mañana cuando comenzaron los hechos que lo llevarían a su presente desgracia.

 _DOS DÍAS ANTES: sábado en la mañana._

* * *

 _Notas: Espero les haya gustado este primer capítulo, en el siguiente ya se desvelará qué fue lo que sucedió ese sábado en la noche xD_

 _Si alguien tiene alguna crítica (constructiva por favor) o comentario no duden en hacérmelo llegar_

 _Hasta el próximo capítulo J_

 _Saludos_


End file.
